


What Chompers Do Best

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Gen, The best plant won, Vore, mixup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Gravedigger breaks out of Z-Tech to try to be in Garden Warfare 3. A mixup results in him ending up in PvZ: Heroes. After a futile attempt to prove himself, Chompzilla finds a better use for him as her next meal.
Relationships: Chompzilla/Gravedigger
Kudos: 3





	What Chompers Do Best

**Author's Note:**

> In my mission to make more than just vanilla sex stories, I tested the waters writing vore. I think I did alright.   
> I am not a Gravedigger fan and made this to tease my friend that desperately wants him in Garden Warfare 3 or Battle for Neighborville. (I know he's in PvZ3)

Gravedigger was very confused. He held a contract in his hands and continued to reread it, scratching his head in confusion. He had gone through his Zomboss Academy training years ago. He had signed a deal with ZopZap, confirming that he would join the fight in the Garden Warfare series. And yet, the only action he's gone through was getting stuffed into a giant test tube and left to float in the labs at the Z-Tech factory. Thankfully, a shuck shot from Kernel Corn was slightly off target one day, and the glass tube shattered into bits and pieces, leaving him gagging and coughing up scientific goo on the floor of the labs. Still, he was free at last. Stumbling and crawling away from the facility, he slowly made for Zombie HQ. Once there, he cleaned himself up, absolutely certain that this was all just a big mistake and he would be getting onto the battlefield with the other zombie heroes, capping points and defending Zomburbia.

However, when he had told the zombies his title of Gravedigger, he got funny looks. Apparently, there are other gravediggers, like him! Well, that just doesn't make any sense. He's the real deal! He's got the hat and shovel and tools to prove it! Still, before he could get a word in, he was thrown out to join Super Brainz tomorrow morning on his assault on a certain greenhouse. At least he'd be able to talk with the super-powered corpse about the mistake, because he was quite the mixed up gravedigger. But what if there was a way to prove his superiority to the other zombies? A way to show that he's no common corpse? Why, if he were to take care of the greenhouse's supposed "Chomper Problem" alone, they'd DEFINITELY know he was a zombie hero! And so he left HQ and made for the greenhouse. Upon reaching it, the sight had driven the question of why Zomburbia had even HAD a greenhouse straight out of his mind. It looked more like a warehouse than a greenhouse. It was tremendous with plenty of floral might clearly inside. Roots poked out of the windows, spilling out all over the walls and sidewalk, slowly stretching out, claiming all they reached. Well, this is how all plant invasions start. The best way to stop this kind of problem is to snip it at the bud. Gravedigger marched right on over and entered the building.

He had read about Chompers and how they would spit thick, sticky goop at the first sign of trouble, but as he stepped inside, his coat remained quite dry. In fact...there was no Chomper infestation at all! Looking around, he saw plenty of miniature sprouts, all dancing away in little plant pots. Itty bitty Peashooters and various nuts, but not a single Chomper. He expected them to be swarming the greenhouse like rabid dogs, burrowing all around and snapping at him the second his nonexistent nose poked in. While there were a considerable amount of enormous roots along the floor and walls (some bigger than he was), he clearly wasn't in any danger. He pulled himself up over a large crate of plant food, squinting and swirling his head. Well, if he couldn't clear out a horde of biters, he could at least jab at the cause of this overgrowth and stop these roots from spreading. Hopping on top of a large green vine, he began to walk on top of it, planning to trace it back to its origin. However, once he saw the tangled mess of plantlike rope tangle up with others, that idea flew out the window to be replaced much a much more simple plan. Why bother backtracking through a maze when you could destroy it instead? Raising his arm (and spade) up, he began to whack at the root, digging the blade in deep, watching as green juices began to spill out. This however, was the absolute worst thing he could have done.

Out from the darkness beyond, an earsplitting roar shook the entire building, dropping several panes of glass as the little potted plants began to bounce around in annoyance, giving their own tiny shouts to match. The roots dug down, getting a grasp on the floor as they pulled something closer, out into view. As GD raised his head, he figured out just what this "problem" really was. It was a Chomper. It was a BIG Chomper. It was a REALLY FUCKING BIG CHOMPER. Its head alone was easily twice his height, to say nothing of the rest of its body. This could only be Chompzilla, Queen of the Chompers and a very ravenous member of L.E.A.F.. Clearly displeased with the way he cut into her that way, she turns her massive head in his direction, sniffing him out. Ah, the unmistakable stench of zombie. Her favorite. With a sudden jerk forward, she snapped her head right at him, closing those razor sharp teeth only a few centimeters from his face. If he had a nose, it would have been sliced clean off. Suddenly remembering he had a nail appointment, Gravedigger turned right on his heels and started to sprint away as fast as a zombie with pathetic motor function can. However, nobody else in this greenhouse wanted to see him leave so soon.

He just had to make it to the front door again and he'd be home free. That was easier hastily thought than executed, however. Even with the giant purple monster chasing him, the little potted plants assisted in his capture, throwing little things like bug spray and seed packets at him, hoping to trip him up. A few do manage to make him slip, costing him a few precious seconds as he scrambled back to his feet. He didn't dare look back, keeping his frenzied sights on the door handle. Ten feet...six feet...two feet....!! He jumped for it, hand reaching, grasping, missing. Tumbling down to the dirty ground, his limbs froze up when her tentacle-like root coiled around his ankle, grabbing on tight. He was caught. Slowly, tauntingly, she began to pull him along the floor as the little plants cheered her on and laughed at his misfortune. His head twisted left and right, looking for a hole, a handle, anything to resist, but found nothing but scattered seeds and crushed hopes. Soon, even the ground left him as she easily lifted him up, turning him around as he dangled upside down helplessly like a juicy worm on a hook. As he struggled and attempted to free himself, Chompzilla pondered his fate, still sniffing him up and down. She could just tear him to shreds right now. Leave him as a pile of sinew and shredded fabrics on the streets outside. It'd certain be a fitting punishment after the way he just stabbed her with his spade. Still...there's something different about him. He doesn't smell like the other typical zombies. He smells...foreign, somehow. Like he doesn't belong here. How exciting. Maybe he even has an exotic flavor!

From his perspective, he saw the mighty plant start to drool, leaking trails of purple goo down her lips. Pulling him up a little higher, she lifts her head up to look at GD, slowly opening her gargantuan maw, revealing her eager mouth and thick, tendril-like pink tongue. He would complain of the reek coming from her mouth if he didn't smell exactly like it. Besides, that's the last worry on his mind right now. Like a piece of horrified bait, he began to wiggle and flail in fear, trying to come up with a plan, an escape, anything. However, from the height he's been lifted to, his body would find quite the painful crunch even if she didn't offer him a soft landing. Half-grinning in an almost teasing way, her root swung his body back and forth as she played with her food, finding enjoyment in his pathetic shouts. Such a rude zombie. He should have been grateful that she offered him a few last glimpses of the outside world. With one final swing, her root let go of his ankle, sending him up and up....and then falling down to her awaiting mouth.

Luckily or unluckily for him, Chompzilla didn't seek to start snapping him up to pieces. He landed right onto her striped tongue and held onto it for dear unlife. Unlike a normal Chomper's goop that would normally gunk a zombie up and stick them in place, Chompzilla's purple drool acted quite unlike it, coating Gravedigger's front and making things much easier as he began to lose his grip, sliding off her tongue and falling a few feet down to the bottom of her mouth, landing in a shallow pool of purple spit. The last thing he was able to see properly was his damp, dripping clothes before she finally snapped her jaws shut, plunging his world into a sudden darkness, save for a few beams of light shining from a few very tiny gaps in her teeth. Any hope of escape was now gone. Gravedigger slowly started to get to his feet when something big and heavy whacked him in his middle, sending him flying back. While he might not have been able to see it, he was sure her tongue wasn't quite through with him yet. Now that he was right where she wanted him, she began to taste him up, tilting her head left and right as her tongue wrapped around him, pinned him to the roof of her mouth and slithered all over him, drawing out every bit of flavor. All this attention even knocked his hat off his head as it flopped away somewhere in the darkness.

She indulged for the next few minutes. She poked him and tossed him, splashed him and sucked hard on him, loving the unique taste. At this point, Gravedigger had any remaining energy drained out of him. After that painful tenderizing, he was in no condition to even try to stand up anymore, let alone resist her assaults. While he was still panic stricken, he could do nothing but regret his choices and helplessly submit. It seemed Chompzilla had had enough fun with this intruder. Now was the time for the final act. While she considered chewing him up, her favorite way to feast was always to swallow zombies whole. Tilting her head up, she patiently felt him slide down to the back of her throat and halfheartedly attempt to grab onto something. No such luck here. All it took was a toss of her head back as the plant hero gave a massive, loud swallow, sending the lone corpse on his way.

The walls of her slimy throat gave no grip, no hold, no mercy as they held firmly onto their prey. It's a good thing zombies don't need to breathe anymore, because in the tight, squirming tunnel of Chompzilla's throat, there wasn't even room to wiggle a toe. At the very least, it was a soft ride as her muscles contracted one after the other, rhythmically pulling him down, deep into her body, down to the literal belly of the beast. If one were to watch from the outside, they'd see he was nothing more than a large bump in her throat, following the fate of many zombies before him as he slid down...down...down until the bulge disappeared at her sizable gut, a somewhat different graveyard for zombies where even now, he'd wish he was back in her mouth instead of becoming a permanent part of this Chomper's growth, absorbed by her body. This was the last of Gravedigger.

'Delicious...', Chompzilla thought as she licked her lips and let out a loud belch while the little plants cheered. He had such a unique taste. Truly one of a kind. And now he was definitely on his way to help her grow larger, roots thicker, leaves greener. A worthy sacrifice. His unlife wasn't a total waste after all! However, one zombie couldn't sate her voracious hunger. No, he was but an appetizer compared to the feast that will arrive later on. Besides, nobody will miss Gravedigger. Nobody knew he was even coming here. He just...disappeared. The only time he'll be remembered again is when she'll find his hat stuck in between her teeth when flossing. It's no real loss. It's not like he was ever going to make it into Garden Warfare 3 anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if he ever ends up PLAYABLE in Garden Warfare 3 or Battle for Neighborville, I'll change the ending to this story. I'm not holding my breath though. >w>


End file.
